


Happiness doesn't come easy

by pamilo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamilo/pseuds/pamilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我发誓我原本只是想写个剧情小短篇。顶多带点拉灯肉。</p>
<p>然而我又失控了！！！我也不知道这个怎么变成pwp的。。。当然它好像比pwp还是多了些剧情，但是！但是！重点好像不对了。。。<br/>不过我还是试图在肉里表现他俩的关系了的，比如理解和包容，支持与接纳。。。好吧，看得出来的话我感恩，看不出来的话大家吃肉愉快。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

超能力带来的不便虽多，但便利却也不少。

克拉克肯特蹲在楼顶，听着对方如何在响彻黑夜的一声摩托急刹中立定在地面，熄火拔钥匙，然后将硕大的行囊一把甩在壮实的肩上。不，他不需要看到这一切，他听着对方身体落在地面上的扎实声音，包裹落在肩上的摩擦撞击声，那些在别人听来几乎留意不到的声响在他脑海里都能放大直至还原出原本该有的画面。

他听着青年的皮靴落楼梯上的坚实声音，咚，咚。他的心也跟着有力的跳动着。不，不够，还是不够。只是听着，只是想象着怎么能够，他可是等了那么久，那么久那么久的一个月。

他急不迭地腾空，向青年的窗口飞去，可在进屋前的一刻又不禁犹疑。

他记起了自己今天来的主要目的。哦不，该说是主要任务。他皱了皱眉头，几乎想叹口气。

期盼了整整一个月的重逢因为自己的得意忘形而被笼上了沉沉的阴影。他原本想挑一个更正式更体面的场合来提这件事。

可是，人总是不能事事如愿的。

尤其是在和蝙蝠家相关的事上。

克拉克正悻悻的想着，眼前的窗子啪得一声打开，年轻人好看却又略显冷漠的脸出现在窗前。

“不想暴露我的安全屋就赶紧滚进来。”

克拉克赶紧飘进室内，顺带讨好似的把窗户带上。眼前青年却并没有分神管他，自顾自的归置着自己的行李。

在外星飘了一个月，能报废的装备，衣物基本上都丢在外太空了，剩下几件趁手的兵器，和穿惯的衣物却总是会被青年捡回来。

杰森是个念旧的人。

这是克拉克和他在一起很长一段时间后才慢慢发现的。

当然，说在一起很久，也只能算是克拉克的一面之辞，如果讲给杰森听，估计只会拿看白痴的眼神看他。毕竟在这种对方经常外太空出差，自己也时常忙于处理地球上的各种事务的情况下，一年到头，能见到面的机会实在有限。虽然没有正面讨论过，但对方只是拿自己当炮友都不是不可能的。

想到炮友这个词，克拉克心虚得摸摸鼻子，其实，某种意义上来说，他算是占了对方便宜的。

和小自己十几岁的好友的儿子搞在一起这种事，在哪里拿出来说都算是可以用来调侃打趣的毫无新意却又百玩不厌的桃色事件。

何况对方还是蝙蝠侠的孩子。克拉克几乎想为自己叹口气。他摸了摸自己口袋里的丝绒小盒子，想着今天晚上一定要把这件事搞定。这至少能说明自己的真心，说明自己的。。。他拇指拂过盒子丝绒的材质，他想让对方知道自己真正期待着的生活。他不想他们只是像现在这样。

眼前青年进进出出，不几分钟月余没有主人的房间就焕然一新。活动着的青年没有穿自己惯常穿的机车外套和灰色紧身衣，而是穿着克拉克从未见过的卡其色军裤和黑色高领毛衫，脚上蹬着中帮的皮靴。进屋后就陷在自己纠结里的克拉克才偷眼看他，就几乎忍不住想偷偷咽口唾沫。因为劳动而微出薄汗的青年在经过克拉克身边时斜了他一眼，克拉克这才迟钝得跟过去，嘟哝着我帮你。

然而就想从前他试图帮忙的每一次一样。青年撇起一边嘴角，嘲讽似的笑看他。“算了吧，还没我自己来快呢。”青年越过他，却又回头瞥了他一眼，意有所指得说，“待会有需要你劳动的时候。”

克拉克退到墙边，在黑暗的掩映下因为这句挑逗而脸红心跳起来。他看着青年拖地时崩起的肩膀，和弯下身去时腰臀处好看的线条，压抑了一个月的欲念几乎就要喷涌而出。  
不，克拉克，正事要紧，你要先把这件事和对方说清楚。

他试图让自己清醒。

求婚。对。他今天来的首要任务是这个。

他得让对方知道自己是以什么样的心态在和他交往。他也想知道对方，对方对自己，对自己到底是怎样的想法。

他希望在蝙蝠侠，对，在布鲁斯开口问他之前自己能先有一个确定的答案。

在布鲁斯察觉这整件事之前。

他本来没打算这么急着把关系推进一步。他还不能十分确定对方是不是抱着和自己一样的心情。青年哪怕对自己时常冷言冷语，挖苦嘲讽，还总是一去几个月毫不联系，但据自己观察，他是没有其他对象的！而青年虽表面上对自己冷淡，但其实就那些仅有的共处的时间来看，青年还是有些在乎自己感受的。何况与青年张狂叛逆的外表不同的是，青年其实有着细腻温柔的内心。他希望能带青年回家，回去他堪萨斯小镇的农场看看。他直觉Martha会喜欢这个青年， 他们甚至可能一起在厨房里准备晚餐。哦，他可是个记者，有什么是他脑补不出来的。

然而就算他这一个月里盘算好了怎么趁青年这次休假试探对方的态度，世事也总是难料。或许就因为他把一切想象得太美好，在这个心上人归来日的下午，他几乎要管不住自己脸上的表情。

可是他忘了他是在和谁共事。

下午例行会议结束之后，他被布鲁斯叫到了角落里。

“你最近在跟什么人约会吗？”“没有！！！”对方护目镜后的眼睛眯了起来，他心里咯噔一下。

好在对方只是怀疑地看了他半晌，没有追问下去。而他自知自己在恋爱中或许总是不自觉的露出某种蠢笑，几年前短暂的恋上路易斯时就被蝙蝠侠一眼看破，如今又不经意间露出马脚。

只是当年恋上路易斯，情之所至，不存在丝毫威胁，布鲁斯还是真诚地献上了祝福。

而现在如果被发现对象是自己的儿子。。。克拉克想起了自己送给好友的氪石戒指，吞了口口水。

然而在这样的情形下，他能想到的唯一解决方案就是，求婚。

或许知道自己是如此的情真意切，态度诚恳，布鲁斯就不会计较了呢。他觉得自己还是能当一个非常称职的配偶的。他摸着口袋里的小盒子，继续给自己洗脑。

忙完卫生的杰森像是没注意到蓝大个的出神似的自顾自的把清洁用具收了起来，然后打开柜门开始更换寝具。被拍打枕头的声音唤回神的克拉克似乎意识到自己如果赶紧把正事搞定的话迎接而来的可能就是自己期待了足足有一个月的亲！密！接！触！他张嘴刚要说话，就被对方懒洋洋的声音打断。

“你今天看上去有点心不在焉啊。” “诶，我，我没。”  
“是有什么话犹豫着说不出口吧。”青年拍打完了枕头却没有丢回到床上，而是抱在了怀里。“没什么不好说的，想什么都说吧，你就算是想结束，跟别的什么人在一起了也不用这么纠结。大家都是成年人不是吗。”

他有点愣住。他有些不能理解青年突如其来的冷淡和消极。之前的时候就算并没有表现出十分情愿的样子，在自己的软磨硬泡下，青年言语间也总是带着些温度的。他不知道青年这样的问话从何而来，更不知自己该怎样回答。

没有等到回答的青年背过身去，半晌没有说话。

克拉克张了张嘴，直觉自己应该先否认青年的质疑。对，他给自己打气，就这么告白，说只想和他在一起。不只是这样偶尔见面，而是更稳定，更亲密，更深入的关系。他希望他们能给彼此以承诺。

他走近青年。他手就要落在青年肩膀上。

“我一直在想我们什么时候会结束。”青年的声线却一直平稳。

“老蝙蝠可能会发现这件事。他不会同意。你也可能会发现我没有你以为的那么。。。跟你想的不一样。当然，我也可能会看上别人。然后我们就分开了。”

“我一直觉得，如果我哪次回来你不在，我们就是要结束了。”他叹了口气，转过头来看着克拉克，脸上是克拉克不愿相信的平静。“当面告别还是挺尴尬的。”

克拉克左手攥紧口袋里的小盒子，不敢相信自己听到的一切。他直愣愣地呆在原地，一时不知该怎么处理这过山车似的巨大落差。

杰森看着他的样子不再说话，从柜子里取了换洗衣物进了浴室。

tbc

青年从浴室里出来看到自己的时候，脸上闪过那么一丝意外与慌乱。

“你还在啊。”或许是因为被浴室的湿气蒸腾过，青年的声音带着丝沙哑。青年小心地咳了咳。抬手继续擦着自己的头发。

克拉克没有回答，走近他，看着他手上的动作因为他的接近而慢慢停下来。

他靠近他，拿过他手上的毛巾，帮他继续擦着头发。

青年的手慢慢垂下来, 不太自在地耷在身侧。

“你其实很喜欢我吧。”他边手上轻柔的动作着，边漫不经心似的说着。

青年倏地抬头看他，脸上一瞬显露出清晰的愤怒。

眼眶却渐渐红了。那种没有防备的无助让他看上去又像个小孩子似的。

在危险面前失去保护的小孩子一般。

“你。。。”他看着青年张了张嘴，像是打算说几句逞强斗狠的话，最终却作罢了。“你没什么事的话，就走吧。”

他有些无奈的看着青年，心里隐隐的心疼，又隐隐的气忿。

他猛然想起最初在好友家见到还是孩子时候的他，跟在迪克后面，一脸好奇却又故作不屑。

他右手轻轻抚上青年已经带着坚毅轮廓的脸，“你什么时候能诚实点呢？”

青年脸上几乎是带上了厌恶的深情，想要推开他，手抬到他肩上，却不再有更多力道传来。

他不是很能明白青年的纠结，但青年去洗澡的这段时间也足够他意识到对方内心涌动着的眷恋与不安或许比他能想到的要多得多。那些原本让他觉得对方或许并没认真投入这段感情甚至略显冷淡的相处细节，现在再拿出来想，让他似乎开始有些能分辨青年蕴含其中的那些矛盾和挣扎。哦，再次感谢他是文学系出身。

他承认，与他所认识的其他人相比，蝙蝠家的人一向比常人更复杂难懂。但他看着青年低垂着的眼帘，有点明白自己似乎就是被青年身上杂糅的那种野性强悍与隐隐的脆弱不安吸引。

他用拇指蹭了蹭青年抿起的嘴唇，觉得自己的心前所未有的柔软起来。他伸手握住青年的肩膀，把他拖进了一个怀抱里。

一个温暖坚实，把他箍得紧紧的怀抱里。

“我不是一直都能明白你在想什么。”他附在青年还带着水汽的耳边低声说，“但你如果有什么希望我做的，不如直接告诉我。”

“你可以信任我，你知道的，因为我是超人。”

青年把脸埋进他的颈窝，搭在他肩上的手慢慢攥紧了。他不觉得青年哭了，但他觉得他们之间从来没有这么靠近过。他满足的轻拍着青年的背，直到青年受不了闷闷的说“别拿我当小孩儿。”

克拉克笑了笑，他们最初相见时，虽然没人料得到彼此会有今日的羁绊，但那时的对方的确是个小孩子。而自己所迷恋的虽然是眼下成熟的他，但内心深处或许也还是希望能补偿他还是一个孩子时没能得到的那些保护。不是因为觉得他不够好，而是希望他能更从容自在的享受他的当下，对未来抱持期待。

“其实我本来觉得你跟迪基鸟搞在一起的可能性更大些。”

“你是指，迪克？”

“对啊， 当然，我们俩最开始都以为你跟老蝙蝠有一腿。”克拉克知道对方是在借机岔开话题，但他实在没有想到会被带到这样的话题上来。

“为什么这么想？”

“哦？你和老蝙蝠难道没有被别人误会过吗？ 以及迪基鸟，你难道不知道他有多迷`你吗？”杰森懒懒地抬起头来，绿眼睛里沉淀着的那些东西慢慢的散开，哦，那个迷人的坏蛋又要回来了。“何况你又不是看不到，他有个多么棒的翘屁股。”

“可是你的屁股也很棒啊！”

哦，天杀的小混蛋杰森，克拉克想起了当年布鲁斯是怎么为杰森的“文明用语”伤过脑筋。他竟然就顺着对方把这样的话这么自然的说出来了。没有预料到他如此直白夸赞的杰森也愣了一下。

“我是认真说的，你的身材和迪克比起来并不差，你也一样辣，哦不，匀称，嗯。。。” 小混蛋揽着他的脖子，咬上了他的嘴唇。

青年坏心眼地舔咬了他的下唇两下，然后湿热的舌尖就滑进了他的口腔，他觉得自己的下体几乎是一瞬间就充盈了起来。他原本扶着青年肩膀的手顺着青年的赤裸的背脊向下滑去，链接着精瘦腰肢的结实的背和顺着掌心凹下去的脊线，下面是弹性十足手感极好的两大块臀肌。他左手撑着怀里青年的背脊，投入地吸吮着青年的唇舌，右手的手掌终于忍不住顺着青年腰间毛巾的缝隙伸了进去。激吻中被冷不防捏了屁股的青年急喘了一声，从这个吻中停下来抬头看他。克拉克看着他略微失神的凝萃一般的绿眼睛，他盯着他，那双绿眼睛也终于凝神注视着他，他知道自己的脸一定红透了，这样的热度让他觉得几乎羞耻，而青年的脸上也带着薄汗，从热吻中抽离的唇角带着水光，他盯着青年的眼睛，青年回望着他，在这短暂的静默对视中，他的手缓缓顺着青年臀部双丘间的缝隙摸索，指尖寻到凹陷中的那个小孔按压下去，青年猛地闭眼，逸出一声呻吟。他顺着青年侧过去的脸颊舔吻上青年的耳根，手指继续在那个小穴周围按压。在青年抽气似的呻吟中，他的肩颈被青年的胳膊紧紧箍住。

不行，太干了，他的指尖只能前进半寸就不能再深入。毕竟离上次已经有一个多月了。克拉克把手指抽出来，抬眼看着杰森。杰森却丝毫没有要停下的意思，他追着克拉克的嘴唇吻过去，舌尖不停舔弄着克拉克饱满的下唇，然后左腿抬起来环在了克拉克的腰间。尽管还隔着一层毛巾和一套制服，克拉克还是明显感受到了对方沉甸甸分量十足的勃起。青年整个人挂在他身上似的贴合着他急不可耐的磨蹭，他自己也终于难耐的抬起了青年的另一条腿，让他环在自己腰间，边亲吻着他边把他就近抱到了沙发上。杰森腰间的毛巾在磨蹭中被搅成一团糟，挺立的性器在棉质的边缘露出头来，他刚洗好的头发也乱成了一团糟，可是没人在意这些。杰森仰躺在沙发上，四肢大长着，急促地喘息，他不去摸自己，也不摸克拉克，就只是盯着超人，只有眼神像是带着热度的触感，抚摸着克拉克的身体。

‘快来。’

杰森什么都没说，但克拉克听到了这样的呼唤，这样的潜台词让他硬的几乎要顶破衣物，他在杰森热烈的注视中把自己脱个精光，然后俯到了青年身上。然而在他就要重新咬上青年嘴唇的时候青年抬起右手抚摸上了他的面颊。他停下来，隔着几厘米的距离看着青年绿色的眼睛，那里面是总来没有如此直白表露过的迷恋。他们贴得这么近，青年的手摩挲着他的左颊，手指蹭着他的耳朵和耳根处的头发，他的呼吸和青年热热的鼻息交织在一起。他看着青年眉弓下好看的绿眼睛，挺直的鼻梁下因为亲吻而隐隐泛着艳红的唇。这不是一张让人觉得柔和让人心生亲近的脸，这样的五官在狠戾时会让你胆怯，但当它们的主人想要吸引你的时候，那种几近艳丽的诡异魅力让你无法呼吸。

克拉克半阖起眼睛，鼻梁满满贴近对方的鼻侧，杰森的手也顺势滑进了他的发，松松的扣住了他的后脑，他们赤裸的身体尚未贴合，然而这激情爆发前一刻的亲昵让他们迷恋不已。 克拉克的鼻尖在杰森的脸上慢慢蹭过，间或嘟起嘴轻轻的吻一下青年的面容。而杰森在这样的亲昵中揉弄着对方的发，他终于还是忍不住的抬起左腿，搭到了对方的腰间，脚踝不自觉的蹭着男人的臀肌。克拉克顺势塌下腰来，让他的直挺挺勃着的性器能和杰森的时不时碰到一起，而杰森伸过自己的左手去，握住了他的勃起。

因为种族的不同，他的性器天生比地球人的要更大更长一些，勃起时间更长，不应期更短。这听上去让人性致勃勃但真正的老手知道，这样的先天条件如果没有足够的性爱技巧只会带来灾难。和路易斯在一起时，因为一直是路易斯主导，所以他并没有意识到这样的身体条件可能带来的不便，所以当他最初跟杰森搞到一起时，不可避免的，性爱伤害。所幸杰森并没有因为这个而就此对他敬而远之，而是非常主动的搜寻各种技巧投入其中，而这意味着正菜之前更多的手活儿口活儿和爱抚。“之后的享受更重要。”杰森曾这么调侃过。而对克拉克而言，这意味着，如果他想享受插入的快感，他必须把杰森弄得够软够湿，他得保证这个人类在他无论多快多用力的抽插下都不会受伤。

杰森先是把手指松松的搭在他直挺挺的性器上，像是想感受那根硬挺的触感一样触摸着他，那没有力度的触碰让克拉克心里发痒，恨不能抓着对方的手让他好好握住自己，然而他不能，他只能低下头，含住青年的下巴，舔咬着青年面颊与颈部的皮肤，借此来传递自己迫切的欲念。青年发出了急促的喘息，调整个角度用掌心摩擦过克拉克的顶端，那濡湿的触感让他咽了口口水，他没想到还没开始男人就已经分泌了这么多的前液，男人迫切的渴求让他心脏发紧。他用掌心从各个角度揉弄着对方性器硕大的头部，直到几乎整个手掌都沾满了粘滑的前液，而这个过程中，男人喘息着啃咬着自己的脖颈，那种渴切的感觉让他有种让对方马上操进来的冲动。然而他不能，他还没有准备好，他伸手从沙发缝隙里拖出润滑剂，贴到对方耳边湿漉漉的说着“快点，快点把我弄湿。”

男人僵了一瞬，转眼看他，眼角几乎都要因为欲念泛红。男人抓住他的下巴，不再控制自己力道的猛的亲上来，他在男人唇舌扫荡中再次体会到男人一直是在多温柔的对待自己。几乎让人窒息的亲吻之后他被男人掀翻过去，他趴靠在沙发背上，结实的背肌迎着男人的视线舒展开来，臀部因为跪姿高高的翘起。男人，站在他的身后，手里拿着润滑液不知在想些什么，他刚要出声催促，就感觉冰冷的液体落在自己腰窝上，然后两只温热的手掌顺着自己的窄腰把那些液体在整个后背抹开，“操，你他妈在干嘛。”克拉克不回答他，双手张开着从腰间向前推到他的肩头，然后回到塌得低低的腰部，把还囤积在腰窝和脊线间的液体顺着腰侧向前胸抹去。“啊嗯，”杰森粗喘一声，抓紧了沙发背，而克拉克并没有就此收回手，而是就着这样背后环抱的姿势继续揉弄对方的胸部。因为润滑剂的润滑效果，杰森的前胸变得并不那么容易抓住，浴室双手在胸部的揉弄几乎变得凶狠起来，两只可怜的乳珠在掌心的磨蹭间挺立起来，但是当克拉克想伸手揪住它们时，发觉它们滑得几乎无法被夹在指间。“你看，都湿得抓不住了。”克拉克从后背贴紧杰森的耳朵，低低的说着。杰森抽吸了一声堪堪立起上半身，腰间残留的那些液体顺着臀缝向里滑去，杰森哼唧着把腿分得更开，然后把脸埋进了自己的手臂。

克拉克见他摆出这幅姿势，直到他的忍耐已经到了极限，自己也不禁内心激荡，他握住自己湿润的性器，将还在分泌前夜的头部靠近杰森的臀沟。

他左手握住杰森的腰侧，右手扶着自己的性器，在杰森的小穴周围画着圈，他知道自己无法深入，但只希望这样的亲昵能带来一时的缓解。杰森伸直自己的胳膊，将臀部更多向后突起。克拉克拿开自己的性器，看着那粉色的小学因为性器和润滑剂的作用闪着湿润的光，他再次把手指伸过去，向里摸索，这次比较容易的就伸进了大半个指节，他抽查着自己的手指，试着把更多的润滑液带进去，另一只手继续回到杰森的前胸抚摸他的乳头。他欣喜的发现虽然杰森趴在沙发上刻意掩盖自己的反应，但随着自己的抽查， 他的内壁渐渐松软下来，甚至开始不自觉的吸吮收缩，再向里探到的内壁也不再那么干燥而是带着肠液的滑腻。他低头亲了亲对方的后颈，然后顺着一路舔咬到对方的臀肌，意识到自己要做什么的青年并没有反对，甚至是配合的把腰部更沉下去些。他掰开青年的臀瓣，开始舔咬起对方的后穴。

他不敢说这是杰森在性爱中最喜欢的一部分－毕竟他们从来没有直白的谈论过这件事，哦，他不敢保证他如果敢提这些事他是否会被当场打出门去－但他知道，每次当青年的后穴被他的唇舌濡湿，当他把他的这部分含住吸吮，青年整个身体都会颤抖起来，他甚至控制不住自己的呻吟哭叫。他按住他的腰，固定住他的躯干，然后继续向里试探，用舌尖向里戳刺，他总有种青年会就此从里面分泌出汁水的错觉。对，这当然是错觉，但他知道这是把杰森快速弄湿的最好办法，让他整个人瘫软下来，湿漉漉的任凭自己操干，在自己的性器上化成只知欲望的淫兽。

果然，青年忍不住回过头来，看了他一眼，然后艰难的转过身，躺到在沙发上，抱住自己张开的大腿，向他露出自己湿漉漉的后穴。他心笑着凑过去，把手垫到青年的颈后，给了他一个快速的吻，然后拖着他的腰把他拽到沙发边缘，让他的后穴刚好能悬空，也让他自己能清楚的他着他是怎么把硕大的性器插进他的身体。

他握着自己的性器向青年的后穴探入，他紧盯着青年的脸。最初的部分因为润滑剂的作用几乎是滑进去的，然而很快他粗大的头部就被环状肌卡住了，青年红着脸闭上眼睛，眉头微微皱着，他不敢蛮力往里进，只能一点点地抽出进入，让青年一点一点的放松。等到他进去大半的时候他和青年已经都一身汗。他低头再度亲吻了青年，而青年环住了他的脖颈，“全插进来。”“不”“操，快点，我能行。”他抚着青年汗湿的脸，亲了亲他的嘴唇用力一顶。“啊！！”杰森把脸埋进他的肩颈，半晌不动。克拉克一点一点亲者对方露着的颈子，另一只手摸向杰森半软的性器，他用拇指在对方的头部挑逗按压，然后用沾满手的黏液慢慢撸动，随着性器的满满挺立，杰森原本大张的双腿小心的盘上了他的腰。克拉克掰过他的脸来，把他拉进又一个长吻，并且自发地开始了浅浅的抽插。他记得杰森大致的敏感点，他只需要找到它。“嗯，嗯，那里，就是那里。”果然，他开始专注地朝那个地方用力，这样集中的攻击让杰森完全无法控制自己的呻吟。“太快了，不要一上来就。。”

 

=================

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 呐，第一篇邪教cp的粮终于产完了。  
> 这两只在原著里互动之少让我都觉得我是在拉郎了。  
> 然而一直吃brujay粮的我却暗搓搓地时而脑补这种我让你去劝跟我吵架跷家的儿子回家你竟然把他搞上了床的狗血剧情，捂脸。好吧，就是想看克拉克这种本来应该正直认真的长辈堕落啊。
> 
> 认真想想的话，超桶萌点也是不少的。这两只的cp甚至可以叫文学青年组－虽然我只写了他们滚床单。  
> 其实这对邪教cp最戳我的还是超人的性格里天性的阳光和包容所能给二桶带来的理解，治愈和安全感。就像文里写的，我虽然不觉得二桶需要救赎，也不觉得胖桶对他所选择的道路会有任何的后悔或是犹疑。但是如果可能，还是想让他能有最安心最无所顾忌的幸福。
> 
> 以后不知还会不会继续写这个cp了，但是如果能让大家感受到这两只的萌点我就非常开心了。亲们，我们下一篇文再见！

“嗯，嗯，那里，就是那里。”果然，他开始专注地朝那个地方用力，这样集中的攻击让杰森完全无法控制自己的呻吟。“啊啊。太。。太快了，不要一上来就。。嗯嗯”然而那快速的抽插带来的强烈快感让青年只能抱紧男人的肩膀再也说不出话来，连从男人的腰上滑下来汗湿的腿都无力移动半分。

在男人连续而猛烈的撞击下，杰森觉得自己和沙发都在移动，有那么一瞬间他甚至觉得自己像是被卷到车轮里的塑料袋，被昏头涨脑的裹着旋转向前，丝毫没有挣扎的空暇。而被夹在男人钢铁之躯和沙发间的他同时又像是处在了什么异空间，除了男人的低吼和和自己几乎要被操到麻痹的下身什么都感觉不到。然而就算这样也还是有快感， 就算这样以他下体为核心也还是有让他的全身麻痹的麻痒传来。他知道自己全身潮红，四肢出汗，虽然使不上力气但浑身的肌肉依然以另外一种方式充血贲张着。他看着身上紧盯着自己的男人－那极少表现出来的盯着猎物所有物一般带着占有欲的眼神－不知疲倦没有停歇的冲刺着，他觉得自己像一个气球，马上就要因为充盈到过剩的快感而炸裂开来。

不想就这么被操射的他一手堵住自己的铃口，另一只手试图挡住男人不断用力的小腹。然而男人似乎只是以为这是情不自禁的爱抚，眼神暗了暗反而加重了抽插的力道。他只能更用力的掐着自己的性器，发出几声几乎带上了哭腔的呻吟。男人盯着他的蓝眼睛闪了闪，杰森几乎要流泪的看着他，然后张开嘴，伸出了自己的舌尖。男人终于从这样的加速中缓了下来，抬起原本撑在杰森身体两侧的胳膊，把杰森调转了个方向横在沙发上，然后大力扑在他身上缠绵的亲吻他。

被扎实地压在身下的青年好不容易从长吻中挣脱出来，大口大口的喘着粗气，克拉克似乎意识到自己有点过了，讨好似的细致的亲着他的脖颈脸侧，湛蓝的眼睛仔细看着他，“不想先射一次吗？”男人支着手肘俯在他的身上，另一只手在他的腰侧到大腿部分摩挲，硬挺的性器继续半插在他的后穴里。杰森觉得自己射精的冲动没那么强了，才敢慢慢松开捏着自己性器的手。

“那也不用这么快啊混蛋。”他觉得四肢松软的几乎有些脱水。“Fxck，被你操三分钟比和别人做三个小时还累。”身上的男人僵了一下，又亲了他一口然后拖过他的手来十指扣着压在他的头顶，脸上可并不是很高兴的神情。“不喜欢吗？”克拉克调整成跪姿，膝盖垫在青年的大腿之下，性器依然不紧不慢地抽送着，然后继续凑近他的脖颈舔吻着。

杰森看着大自己十几岁的男人露出这样直白带点孩子气的不开心表情，心里有些好笑的无奈。他堪堪抬起一只脚，踩在男人跪在自己腿间的大腿上，然后借力蹬着套弄了两下对方还插在自己后穴里的性器。男人忍不住泄出几声粗犷的鼻息。杰森看着他重看向自己的眼睛，舔舔自己的下唇，低声说，“人类的不应期，你操过那么多次难道不知道吗？”他看着小记者睁大的眼睛又笑了笑，“就算攒了一个多月，我也还是想多玩一会儿的。”

克拉克撤回自己的右手，摸上了踩在自己大腿上的那只脚。“所以你的意思是喜欢？”说着挺动着自己腰部插到底，然后再长长的抽出来。被捅到深处的青年忍不住喘息一声把自己的大腿再张开些。然而左脚被克拉克握在手里，他用了用力并没有缩回来。“混蛋，别假装听不懂。”克拉克不管他，自顾自的又抽插了两个来回，手里继续揉捏着对方的脚掌。杰森这里气刚喘匀些就被这样缓慢的抽插分去了注意力。男人粗长的器官在他的甬道里缓慢的匀速进出，几乎有一种凝滞的实感。他从未如此细致的一寸一寸的体会对方的火热，此刻那硕大器官的每一分滑动都带出他肌肤深处的不满足。他开始对这样不急不缓不温不火的抽插感到难以忍受，被握在男人手里的足尖也忍不住绷紧起来。男人却只是从容的亲亲他的膝盖，然后继续像是表演一样挺腰，崩出完美的腹肌线条再缓慢的收回。然而他知道男人表面的冷静下面覆着的火。

他把男人还和自己扣着的左手拉到唇边，亲吻着手背，他双眼紧盯着克拉克的眼睛，然后伸出舌尖顺着对方手的中指舔至指腹，然后再对方的注视中把那根手指含进了嘴里模拟着某项运动开始吸吮。“拉奥啊。你简直是个恶魔。”克拉克在他的诱引下加快了些抽插的速度，这样的速度刚好能让杰森的快感不断升温，又不至于无力承受，终于，青年再无瑕顾及他的手指，他胸膛泛红，嘴里咻咻的吸着气，不时从喉咙深处传出些长长的低吟。克拉克放开他的脚，把他两腿抬起压在身体两侧，然后伸手托起杰森的后背，让青年的双手能环住自己的胳膊。青年盯着他，汗湿的头发粘在额前，白色的刘海让他的面容透着邪气的脆弱。他舔住青年微张的嘴角，然后探寻着青年艳红的舌尖。然后在青年略带哭腔的抽气中重新开始了抽插。“你又开始收紧了你有没有觉得。”他提醒着自己不要抽插的太快，但青年湿热的收缩着的甬道，那环着自己用力吸吮的穴肉，让他每每濒临失控。他快速进出着，囊袋拍打在青年臀上发出有节奏的声响，青年环在自己背上的手也渐渐收紧。“想射吗？嗯？还是想再多玩一会儿？”他腾出一只手，握上青年挺直的马上就要跳动着射出的性器，青年却闭上眼睛哭腔浓重的吼了一声“但是我想跟你一起射。”他心里为这句普通不过的话里蕴含的意思觉得滚烫，本来还想再多干一会的硬挺也在小穴的啃咬中有了一跳一跳的爆发的冲动。他松开青年的性器，说句抱歉，然后在青年湿润而迷乱的注视中一把把青年抱了起来困在双臂间，让青年以坐姿骑在了自己的阴茎上，下半身越来越快地抽插着，目标明确地撞击着青年的敏感点。终于青年在这样的颠动下在延迟到来的高潮中尖叫着流出泪来。青年搂抱住他的脖子，在他的耳边发出完全无法自制的哭音，双腿软软地耷在他的腰侧，只有小穴紧紧地扣着自己的硕大生理性地抽搐收缩。而当他把这样平时嚣张自大，傲慢毒舌的青年干到只能趴在他的怀里不能自已的哭着抽搐时，当青年这么毫不掩饰地依赖着他把一切真实反映暴露在他眼前时，他几乎有一种成功标记对方的满足感。他把对方紧紧箍住，把阴茎往对方穴道最深处撞去，大吼着射在了对方身体深处，让对方因为自己火热的迸发而再度冲上高潮。

哦，还有什么比这样心意相通的性爱更让人满足，还有什么比拥有这样的爱人这样的情感更让人幸福。他为这样深刻的链接感感到兴奋得几近狂喜，他顾不上去从自己的衣服里掏戒指，他甚至顾不上从对方身体里拔出自己那还在没有软下去的性器，他捧起对方汗湿高热的脸庞，对上青年还未从连续高潮中彻底回神的双眼。他亲着对方张着的还在急促呼吸着的嘴唇，兴奋地大声问出口：“嫁给我吧，杰森。我们结婚吧”

杰森看着他缓慢地眨了眨眼，似乎刚刚明白过来他是在说什么，卧室的窗子被刷的一声猛然拉开，室外传来冷得像极地的冰刃一般的声音，黑色的身影闪着绿莹莹的光。  
“克拉克肯特！穿上你的裤子给我滚出来！！”

屋里的两个人同时愣了半晌，然后不约而同地向窗外喊了起来。

“布鲁斯我可以解释！”  
“老蝙蝠你给我滚蛋！！！”

 

Fin


End file.
